The price of peace
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Rebuilding the world after hunderd years of war isn't easy. A snapshot of the Gaang while they try to rebuild the world. Takes place about two months after Zuko's coronation. Contains some mild Kataang, Sukka and Maiko.
1. The price of peace

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's notes:**__ This story takes place about two months after Zuko's coronation but before the Gaang visiting the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Actually, the meeting in Jasmine Dragon is in the spring after the Comet's arrival and the defeat of Ozai in my personal timeline. This is my first ATLA fic, so I hope the characters aren't too OOC. For further author's notes see the end of the story… _

The price of peace

By Eva aka Pinkfox

"It's after midnight." Mai appeared in the door opening of Zuko's study. "Are you coming to bed?"

He looked up from the scrolls he was studying. "That would be the pot calling the kettle black." He gestured at her scarlet kimono, made from changeable silk. The fabric had blue, amber and purple threads woven through the warp and weft, making Mai look like she was clad in shimmering flames. "You look like you are only just finished yourself."

A shadow of a smile stole over Mai's face and she settled on the edge of the desk. "I just finished a discussion with the major domo. He caught me just when I left that group of simpering women. He had some concerns about the seating arrangements for the dinner in three days. We settled those three days ago." Faint annoyance could be heard in her tone, attesting to her tiredness.

"Is he still in one piece?" Zuko regarded his betrothed with apprehension. "We finally found a major domo that Toph found trustworthy. She is still too busy interviewing my potential councillors to look for a new one."

"Mostly. He is just pinned to the door with two knives. Some guard will come by soon and pull them out." Mai easily waved his words away. It was silent for a few moments. "What are you studying?"

"The treaty of Huang Dong. I need to be familiar with some parts of it for tomorrow."

"How long have you been studying it?"

"For about an hour-and-a-half."

"Then you won't be gaining anymore sudden insights. It is too late for that. Come to bed." When Zuko started to shake his head, Mai simply started moving around the room to snuff out the candles, ignoring Zuko's stare. "It's time for bed. You're exhausted. The bags under your eyes have bags themselves."

"Thank you for the compliment." Zuko retorted, but he started rolling up the scrolls before him. Mai helped him and together they finished quickly and together they headed towards their personal living quarters.

"If you really don't like the major domo, we can find another one." Zuko commented as they walked.

Mai sighed. "The major domo and the chatelaine are not that bad. We just need a bit more time to get our working relationship hashed out. Many of the other 'more traditional' candidates are still having a conniption about me assuming some duties of a Fire Lady while we are not yet married."

Zuko was silent for a bit as they walked, then coughed briefly. "Mai, what were you taught what the duties of a Fire Lady are?"

Mai shrugged. "To make sure that the Royal Household runs smoothly, to be a gracious hostess to her guests, to be an obedient support to her husband, to warm his bed when he wishes and let's not forget the obligation to bear one or more strong firebenders as his heirs. Why?"

"Before Sozin that were not her only duties. I want to restore this to the way it was. Although it will give the 'traditionalists' another 'conniption' as you described it so nicely."

"What other duties?"

"My uncle told me that the Fire Lady actually used to be a part of the government. Traditionally she would handle the administration of the schools, hospitals, orphanages, museums and artistic institutions of the Fire Nation no or little input from her husband. She would also rule when her husband was unable to rule and had to stay informed about all other matters because of that."

"Are you afraid I would get bored when we are married?" Mai asked, sounding perfectly serious.

Zuko stopped walking and opened and closed his mouth a few more times, but no sound came out. Finally he gripped her hands and managed to find his voice. "Mai, I know you 'strongly dislike' the supposedly traditional role of a Fire Nation noble women. Like the duties of the Fire Lady you described. I want you happy when we are married. Even more, I want you besides me as my co-ruler."

Mai was silent for a few moments, but finally replied: "Don't be such a sentimental fool."

Zuko's only response was more opening and closing of his mouth with no sound coming out. Mai hurriedly continued: "Let me think about it... Thanks for thinking about this though."

Before Zuko could reply a guard came tearing through the hallway. "Fire Lord Zuko... an urgent message just came in." He handed Zuko two scrolls sealed with black wax. Zuko quickly broke the seals and scanned the messages.

"What is wrong?" Mai asked, ignoring the guard standing at attention.

Zuko glanced at the guard. "Thanks for delivering the messages. You can return to your post." When the guard had disappeared, he turned back to Mai. "Both messages are from the governor of Ashai Island. There is a lot of unrest on the island since the closing of the tank factories. He is worried there might be a revolt if the people aren't offered some perspective soon and he is urgently asking for some help. "

"What kind of help does he want?"

He handed her one of the scrolls. "You can read about it here. I need to find Aang."

Mai accepted the scroll. "Do I need to gather the others?"

"No, we can talk about tomorrow morning. Aang just needs to know." With those words he kissed Mai quickly on the lips and walked away. Mai continued on her way to their rooms to read the scrolls.

* * *

In another study the Water Tribe siblings were still working. Katara also hadn't had the chance to change out of the formal outfit she had worn to the formalities of this evening, a swan blue silk choli and lehanga with silver embroidery and beading.

"They finally realized that it was impossible to remove all the colonists in Earth Kingdom this winter?"

"They always knew it, Sokka. But I spoke with General How for a long time this evening. He is dealing with a number of hardliners who don't want to resolve everything as peacefully as possible, but to make the Fire Nation pay as much as possible for the war."

Sokka looked over the map before him. "They must know that Aang would never allow that…"

"I know, but that doesn't keep them from trying..."

Sokka growled and turned his attention back to the map. "This winter only the colonies that have been there ten years or less will have to be evacuated? What about the other colonies?"

Katara followed a line on the map with her finger. "This is where the Fire Nation had advanced about twenty-five years ago. Those colonies will have to be evacuated also, but the details will be discussed in the spring talks. For the colonies older then twenty-five years we are looking for a solution that will make it possible for people who have lived there for two or three generations to stay." Sokka looked over the map once more tracing lines and muttering to himself.

"I am just glad that we managed to get this worked out this morning." Katara sighed and took a sip from her tea.

"That leaves only the main points about the extradition of war criminals and the cap on the Fire Nations military forces to be sorted out? Wasn't the agreement to discuss the details at the spring talks?"

"Well, everyone still has to agree on the details for the evacuation of the colonists and troops this winter, but that can be worked out between Zuko's and general How's aides. It only will need a few signatures and seals. The problem is going to be the extradition of war criminals. That was the original reason I was talking with general How."

"What is the problem? In the treaty of Huang Dong it is clearly described what a war crime is and what the procedures for an extradition are."

"That is exactly the issue. Since the Fire Nation didn't surrender to the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes, but 'ceased hostilities' they are claiming the treaty doesn't apply. They have demanded a new definition of the term war criminal. Read this… If they get what they want, more than half the army should be extradited to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes and evacuations of the colonies will not be necessary."

Sokka read the paper and his eyes widened. "It is official. They _are_ crazy."

"Zuko and Aang agree with you." Katara shifted her legs. "But enough about that for now… It is giving me a headache… How are your plans coming along?"

"It goes well. Suki had the idea to ask Zuko for access to military reports. Of every report written in the Fire Nation a duplicate must be filed here in the Military Archives. It makes for a lot of paper, but at least we have all the data at hand. We have been looking through them and we found a reference to a weird man with glasses who was traveling with his bear in the western Earth Kingdom."

"That does sound like King Kuei. When do you and Suki plan to leave?"

"After the negotiations are finished. Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors are still busy with the security of the Earth Kingdom delegates. We will be traveling with the warriors for a while and then head west."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the siblings were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Come in." Sokka called.

The door opened to show Hakoda. "Here you are. I have been looking for the both of you this afternoon and after the gathering this evening." He joined both of them at the table.

Sokka smiled. "Sorry dad. I have been buried in the Military Archives for most of the afternoon and evening and as soon as I was finished Katara dragged me off to give me an update about what was going on."

Hakoda nodded. "I thought you were handling petitions with Aang this afternoon?"

"Nobody told you?" Katara sounded surprised. "One of the petitioners brought a situation to our attention that Aang and I wanted to handle personally."

Sokka poked his sister. "He sis, you don't have to talk so formally. It's just Dad and me here."

"I know. I am just too tired to think about it." Katara answered tiredly.

Hakoda frowned. "What was so important you had to handle it yourself and directly this afternoon?"

"A young woman had escaped a brothel. Very young women were being bought by from their parents and forced into prostitution as indentured servants. She was afraid to go to the authorities. Another girl had escaped once and had been brought back by them. So she came to Aang." Katara explained, her voice tightly controlled.

"I thought prostitution and indentured servitude both were legal in the Fire Nation. In the Earth Kingdom I heard many times that Ozai financed his war by the taxes on prostitution. And even here in the palace I have heard a few noble men using the saying 'we have courtesans for pleasure, prostitutes to provide for our daily needs and our wives to give us legitimate children and to be the faithful guardians of our homes'." Sokka said. "Or did that change with the new laws Zuko introduced? The ones he asked you and Aang to look over."

Katara nodded. "Prostitution is still legal and so is indentured servitude. It was impossible to just end all of that in one law. But it became illegal to force indentured servants to work as prostitutes and an age limit was set. Prostitutes have to be at least eighteen. This bordello broke both laws."

Hakoda was still frowning. "I still don't see why you and Aang couldn't pass this on to the ones who usually handle this. You both have already enough to do."

Katara looked at her father and finally the anger and sadness showed through in her voice. "Because this man was 'buying' girls about ten or twelve from their parents and forcing them to work as servant girls. Once they were about fourteen they were old enough 'to start making money on their backs'. That was why Aang... no, that is why WE wanted to put a stop to it immediately." Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "When we came there, we found most of the girls chained to the wall. They didn't have proper beds, clothing or food."

Sokka intervened: "And what now?"

"The owners are in prison, awaiting trial. The youngest girls are in an orphanage and people are looking to reunite them with their families if possible. The same will be done for the older women if that is what they want."

Sokka nodded. "I think you and Aang made the right decision." He looked at Hakoda.

At his son's look, he also nodded. "I agree. You did the right thing."

Katara smiled faintly. "Thanks." She then firmly changed the subject. "Why were you looking for us, Dad?"

"There was something I wanted to talk you two about and since we can't seem to find a moment, I wanted to do that right now."

Katara and Sokka glanced at each other and Katara spoke: "What was it what you wanted to talk about?"

"It looks like this set of the negotiations will be done in two or three weeks. I will be heading home to the South Pole with the other warriors. What are your plans? Are you joining us? I am sure your grandmother wants to see you again."

Once more Katara and Sokka quickly glanced at each other. They had been waiting for Hakoda to bring up the subject. Finally, Katara was the one grab the bull by the horns. "To be honest, dad, it looks like Sokka and I won't be heading to the South Pole for a while. We know GranGran would want to see us, but there are too many things to do."

"I see... What are your plans then?"

"This must stay between us, dad, but Suki and I will be heading to the western Earth Kingdom as soon the Kyoshi Warriors are going home."

"For what?"

"We are going to find Earth King Kuei and try to convince him to come back to Ba Sing Se. If not to take the throne, then at least to keep the throne till a solution is found. Only a few people know about this since we don't want any others to go out and capture him to use him for their own purposes." Sokka explained.

"I know how bad the situation is there. But why do need the Earth King there? He didn't play any role in ruling the city before." Hakoda asked, confused.

"We need him in Ba Sing Se for continuity. People think of the Fire Nation as a barrel of blasting jelly only needing a spark to be set off. But Ba Sing Se is just as bad. It's only more hidden. The Council of Five and the Order of the White Lotus are keeping things contained for now, but it is just as unstable as the Fire Nation." Katara explained calmly. "Since the Dai Li were abolished, the common people are scared and unsure. With the Earth King on the throne there will at least be some idea of things returning to normal and we hope that can calm down the city."

Hakoda nodded. "That sounds like a good idea… And what are your plans, Katara?"

"Aang, Toph and I will be staying in the Fire Nation for a week or two after the negotiations are finished, until we are sure Zuko's government is stable enough. Then we will be heading to Ba Sing Se to see what we can do to stabilize things there. Toph will be doing the same as she is doing here, talking with people to figure out who is trustworthy and who is not. Aang will be acting more or less as head of state as long as there is no Earth King or someone else in place. And I will be doing what I am doing here, talking with people and negotiating whatever is necessary."

"Were you even planning on visiting the South Pole sometime soon?" Hakoda sounded vaguely annoyed.

Katara and Sokka glanced at each other for the third time. "We wanted to visit before the spring talks and to travel to Ba Sing Se with the tribe's delegation after that." Sokka answered hesitatingly.

Hakoda was silent for while, thinking. "I understand what you are going to do, Sokka. But Katara, don't think you would be more useful at the South Pole? There is still so much rebuilding to be done.."

Katara was also silent for a while, trying to find words. "Dad... I don't really want to..." Fortunately for her she was interrupted by knocking on the door. "Come in." She quickly called.

Zuko entered the room. "Sorry to disturb you so late, but have you seen Aang? I need to talk to him and I can't find him anywhere."

Katara frowned. "He isn't in his bedroom? He said to me he was going to bed after the gathering was finished." At Zuko's shake of his head, she stood up. "I have a few ideas of where he might be." She turned towards her father. "We will have to continue to talk about this later. I am sorry, dad."

Zuko and Katara left quickly, leaving father and son to look at each other in the silence that remained.

* * *

The silence between father and son remained for a while, Hakoda searching Sokka's face for a clue to what Katara had wanted to say. Sokka tried to keep a neutral face, but a jerking muscle in his cheek told Hakoda he knew more. "You want to tell me what is going on with your sister, Sokka? Why is so against returning home?"

"Dad…" Sokka tried to find the words he needed.

Hakoda just continued. "Is it because Katara is in relationship with Aang and she wants to stay with him?" At Sokka's widening eyes, he said: "Yes, I know. I saw them kissing on the terrace a few days ago. I figured they wanted to keep it private for a while."

Finally Sokka took a deep breath. "Yes, she also wants to stay with Aang, but that is not the most important thing… She is afraid to be trapped in a cage."

"A cage? I don't understand."

"Dad, you told her that she was needed for the rebuilding at home. But for what exactly? To make buildings and things like that… Every capable waterbender can do that… To do women's work or to bear children? What is it exactly she can do? She is afraid to feel useless, dad… She helped to stop the war and managed to capture Azula, but the Water Tribe Council wouldn't even let her be present or speak in the meetings, only because she is a woman and a couple of traditionalists are afraid of change." Sokka rose from the table. "Come on, dad… let's head back to your quarters." Father and son walked silently for a few moments, Hakoda considering his sons words.

"I spoke for her, Chief Arnook spoke for her and even master Pakku spoke for her. But the majority of the Council was in agreement it was not the time to change the rules."

"I know, dad, I was there. And Katara also knows and she understands it on some level. That is why she didn't fight it and focused her attention on working with Aang on the negotiations and not with the Water Tribes. But if she goes home, she will be confronted with that again. They will limit her to what they think is appropriate for a woman… Here she can do what she feels she needs to do… She likes working all the different nations and trying to find a solution for the different issues between them. And they respect and value her voice in these matters…She has come up with a couple of solutions and has worked out the details on even more of them... She has the ear of the Fire Lord and the Avatar… The Council of Five and the members of the Order of the White Lotus listen when she says something… even the Fire Nation nobles and Earth Kingdom diplomats who don't know her are courteous to her at least, even though they sometimes would like to hit her… but most of the members of the Water Tribe Council simply ignore her, only because she is a woman… And that is not the only cage she fears…" Sokka paused for a moment.

"What other cage?"

"A few days ago Katara, Aang, Suki and I heard some elders of the Northern Water Tribe who are a part of the Water Tribe Counsel talking about Katara. Basically they said that Katara was a very valuable commodity to be married of and for creating alliances with either the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom or between the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. They even lamented that Zuko was already betrothed with Mai."

Hakoda looked slightly stunned. "How did Katara react?"

"She didn't speak, but her face said enough… Aang finally pulled her close and told her that a marriage with the Avatar would also make a pretty good alliance and if this came up in the Council they would deal with it together…" Sokka fell silent a sound of feet steps behind him, his hand automatically going to sword he had received from Piandao until he either found his Space Sword again or took the time to come to Piandao to make a new sword for himself.

As one he and Hakoda turned… to relax almost immediately when they saw it was only Bato.

"Where did you come from?" Hakoda asked with amusement in his voice.

The tall man fell in step with father and son as they continued on their way to the living quarters. "I was just talking with Mikoto of the Kyoshi warriors about something Kanak thought he had seen… I heard you and Sokka talking though… about Katara and how she is being treated by the Water Tribe Council… I and most of the other warriors agree with you that she is being treated the wrong way, but that it also isn't a good time to stir up trouble..."

"Katara will be very glad to hear most of this, but…" Sokka interrupted, not very keen on hearing this again.

"Sokka, let me finish…" Bato irritably interrupted Sokka. "That wasn't all I was going to say…" His voice turned level once more. "I have always been interested in the lore of the Tribes and when I heard there were some ancient scrolls from the Water Tribes in the palace library I read them. I found something in them that might help Katara. There used to be a tradition that there were women who were called a Venerable Woman. They were many reasons why they could be given that title. But the end result was that she could speak and vote in every Council that she wished to attend. She was supposed to represent the women of the Tribes in the Councils and if a Venerable Woman attended an execution she had the right spare the life of the accused. She was supposed to give wise counsel to her people and often acted as an ambassador of her people… And though not often used, she had the right to make her own decisions about marriage and other things her father traditionally would have a say in. "

"Does Katara fit the qualifications of a Venerable Woman?" Hakoda asked.

"She is very young, but her actions should qualify her… I have the scroll with me if you want to know more. It also explains about the procedure of naming one…"

Hakoda continued asking questions, Bato answering them as clearly as he could. Sokka followed, deep in thought. Just before they entered the his dad's rooms he pulled on his father's sleeve. "Dad, wait for a minute. Solving these 'problems' would mean a lot to Katara, but I don't think it would change her mind about going home…" He told him hurriedly.

Hakoda looked down on his son. "That wasn't my main purpose of this, Sokka. I hope it might help to change her mind or at least to feel more at ease with the idea, but mostly I want you and your sister happy. Your sister is happy at the moment by rebuilding bonds between nations. To do this efficiently she needs to be able to attend and speak in the Water Tribe Council and not to be afraid of them trying to marry her of at every turn... The Venerable Woman title will enable her to do that. So I will do what I can to give her what she needs…"

* * *

"What was so important you needed to talk to Aang immediately?" Katara asked as they walked.

In reply Zuko handed her the scroll he was carrying. Katara opened the scroll and scanned the content quickly. "This sounds pretty threatening."

"I know. That is why wanted to talk to Aang. He needs to know at least." Zuko looked outside, quickly scanning the small courtyard. "He isn't here…"

Katara thought quickly. "Then I think he would be in his study. I hope he hasn't fallen asleep on his desk again. It would be the fourth time this week."

"I can have a day bed put in there. He would at least have a decent place to rest."

Katara twirled around. "Please don't, Zuko. Just don't. I would never be able to get him out of there."

Zuko shrugged and pushed open a door. After a few more hallways they ended up before the door of Aang's study. Katara knocked and when there was no reply she gently pushed open the door. Zuko looked over her shoulder to find the young airbender sound asleep, his head resting on his folded arms and still dressed in his formal monk robes.

Before him, Katara sighed. "Just like I thought." With quick, though silent steps she headed towards the desk, ready to wake up Aang. When she touched his shoulder, she paused and frowned. Gently she put her hand on his forehead and sighed once more, deeper this time. "I was already afraid of this…"

Zuko had also entered and was standing on the other side of the desk. "What is wrong?"

Katara looked up at him. "He has a fever. I was wondering when he was going to get sick with the way he kept going… I think he hasn't slept for more than three hours a night for at least two weeks." She looked back down at Aang. "I don't want to wake him up now he finally has gone to sleep." Regarding Zuko for a moment, she asked: "Do you think you can carry him back to his bedroom? He is too heavy for me."

Zuko thought for a moment, then nodded. Together Zuko and Katara managed to get Aang out of his chair and in Zuko's arms. He mumbled and moved a bit, but Katara bent down and gently shushed him. With a wiggle of one of his fingers Zuko snuffed out the candles and they quietly left the room.

* * *

They managed to make it through most of the palace without being seen and without raising any questions. But when they were almost at the door of Aang's bedchamber, they encountered Suki. She was still dressed in her warrior uniform, but her face was free of the traditional make-up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Aang in Zuko's arms.

"Is he okay?"

"He has a fever and he finally needs to get some decent sleep. Then he should be fine." Katara spoke softly.

"I often saw the lights in his study burning till deep in the night when I was on guard duty. Some of the warriors also mentioned it… Is there anything I can do?"

Katara look at her gratefully. "Could you send for a bowl of water with some clean cloths, a jug of water and a mug? And I need something simple to wear. I am staying with Aang tonight and this is too uncomfortable." She gestured at her formal outfit. "And if you can find the packet of fever herbs in my bag. It's made of blue leather with red embroidery."

Suki nodded. "I will get it. Do I need to send any messages for canceled meetings tomorrow morning?"

"I can handle that. The only meeting that needs to be canceled is the peace talks for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow afternoon I have are some audiences, but Aang isn't needed for that. A scribe will take notes for him." Zuko answered her.

"Okay. I will bring you your clothes in a few minutes." With that Suki hurried away and Katara pushed open the door to Aang's room. Zuko gently set Aang down on his bed after Katara had pulled the sheets away. She removed the upper layer of his clothes and his boots, talking softly to Aang when he mumbled or stirred. Finally she covered him with the sheets and turned back to Zuko. "Thank you for carrying him here."

"That is okay. Are you going to be alri…" A soft knock on the door interrupted him. Zuko opened the door to find two servants, one carrying a bowl and the other a jug of water. Zuko and Katara accepted the stoneware and just had put it down when Suki knocked on the door and handed Katara her clothing and a blue leather bag.

She turned to Zuko for a moment while Katara disappeared behind the privacy screen in the corner to change. "Mai was looking for you again. I told her you were helping Katara with Aang and that you would be there soon… Do you need anything else?" At Katara's soft no, she wished them goodnight and left.

"Are you going to be alright for the night?" Zuko asked Katara when she was finished changing. "

"I will be fine, Zuko. Aang's illness is not that serious, but he gets bad nightmares when he is feverish and that is why I am staying with him." Katara looked around the room, searching for the kettle and brazier that Aang kept in his room. "Would you mind lighting the brazier for me before you leave?" While Katara bended some water in the kettle and put some herbs in the mug, Zuko lighted the brazier with his firebending. "Thanks Zuko. Go to bed before Mai come to find you here."

Zuko nodded. "I hope you have the chance to nod off for a bit."

"I will be fine. Now go." She gestured towards the door. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Zuko entered his rooms to find Mai sitting at his desk, finished what looked like half a dozen of notes. "He."

Mai looked up from her writing. "You are finally here… Suki told me Aang was sick and that you were helping Katara. Will he be okay?"

"According to Katara he should be fine after some rest... What were you doing?"

"I figured you would want to send of some notes before you went to bed." She gestured to the notes on the desk. "Four messages, one for each head of the delegations from each nation. And a few urgent messages for your advisors about the situation of Ashai Island. I figured you wanted to have an emergency meeting about the situation there tomorrow morning. You only need to sign and seal them."

Zuko pulled her up from her chair and into a kiss. "Thanks for doing this. Let me send of the messages and we can head for bed." He took Mai's place behind the desk and dipped the pencil into the ink. Quickly he signed the notes and folded each of them closed. Then he lighted the stick of wax dripped and sealed each of them with his the signet ring he kept in his desk. Normal red for the messages to the delegates, black signifying urgent to the advisors. He looked up from his notes. "Would you mind ringing for the messenger while I draft a quick message for Sokka. I want him at the emergency meeting if Aang and Katara can't be there."

A small smile stole over Mai's face as she headed over to use the bell pull. "Not necessary, Zuko. I already asked Suki to give Sokka a message you would want him there with the scroll so he could read about the situation."

Zuko just stared at her until the messenger appeared. He quickly handed of the notes and turned to Mai. "Am I really that predictable?" he asked, pouting.

Mai smirked. "Yes, you are." At Zuko's continuing pout, her smirk widened into a real smile. "You are not that bad. I am just good at observing and I know you…"

At that Zuko also smiled and pulled her into the bedroom.

* * *

Sokka slowly moved his hand under his pillow to grab the knife that rested there when the door creaked and a figure tiptoed inside. He sat up halfway, readying the knife to throw at the intruder as Mai had shown him in their morning practices.

"Sokka…" the shadowy figure hissed, obviously understanding his intentions. "Put the knife away."

Sokka released the knife and shoved it back under his pillow when he recognized Suki. "I was beginning to think you would never come."

Suki placed a scroll on the table, quickly undressed and slipped under the covers. "I came across Zuko and Katara carrying Aang. He was sick and I got Katara some things she needed."

Sokka sat up completely. "Aang is sick? Will he be okay?"

"Katara is staying with him tonight and she didn't seem too worried. I think he will be fine. You have to attend an emergency meeting in their place tomorrow morning though."

"About what?"

"Mai gave me a scroll you can read tomorrow morning…" She wiggled closer to Sokka. "I am surprised you were still awake. I thought you would have fallen asleep by now."

She felt Sokka shrug. "Dad, Katara and I had a long talk this evening. I was thinking about that."

"What did you talk about?"

"About going back to the South Pole, our mission and why Katara didn't want to go home… Also about that conversation we overheard…"

Suki turned around so she could see his eyes in the faint light of the glowing fireplace. "Did you also talk about him about you not seeing yourself his heir anymore? I know you were planning to talk to him about that…"

"No, I didn't. I think Katara and I dropped enough bombs on him this evening. How can I explain to him that the South Pole has become too small for me? That I feel that I have to many things to do in the wider world."

Suki listened quietly. "Maybe he would surprise you. I talked with Mikoto yesterday… told her I have the same kind of feelings. She had already guessed it and she even had a few thoughts already how we could handle the transfer of the leadership of the Kyoshi Warriors smoothly."

"Maybe…" Sokka still sounded doubtful.

"The right time will present itself … We have an early day tomorrow." With those words Suki burrowed closer to her boyfriend and closed her eyes.

* * *

Katara dipped the cloth in cool water before wringing it out and placing it back on the Aang's forehead. Aang muttered at her touch and turned his face towards the refreshing feeling. A smile stole over Katara's face while she laid her hand to this cheek, waiting till he settled down once more. Then she took the scroll containing the treaty of Huang Dong once more and went back to studying the clauses about when it applied and when not.

She continued her study until Aang started to murmur again. Once more she moved to change the cloth on his forehead, but this time he didn't settle down. He started tossing and turning, muttering even louder, but still nothing that Katara could understand.

Suddenly he shot up, eyes wide and panting, her name on his lips. Katara quickly stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Aang." She called softly, gripping his hand tightly. "It's was only a nightmare."

His panicked eyes roved through the room until his eyes met hers. "Katara? What is going on?" He coughed and winced, but he calmed down quickly now that he found she was okay.

Katara reached out with her free hand to feel his forehead. "Zuko and I found you in your study…"

"I fell asleep there again?"

"You did… How are feeling, Aang? I know you have a fever."

"I got sick? But I can't…" Aang looked faintly panicked.

"Aang!" Katara interrupted him forcefully. When he fell silent, she continued: "Yes, you got sick. It is your body telling you that you need to take it easier. You are not leaving that bed till I tell you that you can!" She took a deep breath and spoke once more, calmer this time. "You scare me, Aang. You are doing too much. You can't do everything… You just need to rest now. And I need to know how you are feeling…"

Aang stared at her for long moment, then answered her question."My head and throat are hurting… And I am tired."

Katara nodded and bended the water from the jug. "Lay down." When Aang did as she requested, the water surrounding her hands started glowing and she placed one hand on his throat and the other on his head. After a few moments, she removed her hands. "Better?"

"Yes, it feels a lot better." Aang smiled gratefully and yawned.

Katara bended the water back into the jug and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Looks like it's time for you to go back to sleep." Immediately the faintly panicked look was back. "Worried about more nightmares?" she asked gently.

Aang shrugged embarrassedly. "A bit."

"I have an idea." Katara bend down and pulled of her boots. Then she pulled of her shirt, leaving her clad in the loose cotton pants she has been wearing and her short sleeved undershirt. "Move over." Aang stared at her, but obediently moved over while Katara crawled under the covers.

She reached out with her arm to pull Aang closer, but he stiffened and remained where he was, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Katara…"

"Sssth." Katara turned on her side, facing Aang directly from only inches way. She bent forward and kissed him on the lips. After a few moments Aang relaxed and Katara snuck her arm around, pulling him with her when she rolled on back. She pulled him close and rested his head in the crook of neck. "Now go to sleep." Gently stroking his back, she felt his breath slowly settling in the cadence of sleep and she closed her eyes to follow his example.

Peace reigned for the moment.

The End?

_**A few more **__**authors' notes: **_

_The __ideas for the government duties for a Fire Lady were borrowed from SCWLC's Proposal series. Thank you for letting use it! _

_For a photo of Katara's choli and lehanga, see: www(dot)utsavsarees(dot)?icode=SLLWK788_

_The saying __"We have courtesans for pleasure, prostitutes to provide for our daily needs, and our spouses to give us legitimate children and to be the faithful guardians of our homes." is attributed to the Greek __Pseudo-Demosthenes__._

_The idea for Katara's potential status within the Water Tribes as Venerable Woman comes from the Cherokee idea of a Ghigau, a Beloved Woman. She had much of the same rights and responsibilities that Bato described. The only thing I came up with myself was the right to decide her own marriage. _


	2. Preview

_The sequel to The Price of Peace:_

Foundations of a city

By Eva aka Pinkfox

"The first item on the agenda is the alternative proposal of Councilor Xinping for the concept of the treaty between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom." Aang looked down on the papers before him. "Councilor, if I am reading this correctly, you suggest as terms for the treaty the full dismantling of the industry of the Fire Nation and them returning completely to agriculture, thousands of citizens as forced laborers in the Earth Kingdom and in the Water Tribes, another couple thousand of citizens judged and executed as war criminals, marking all fire benders with a brand on the face, three million of gold pieces paid every year as reparations for the duration of five years and loosing minimal 10% of their territory. And these are only the main points of you proposal… I am curious…what do you think what the result of this policy would be?"

"The destruction of the ability of the Fire Nation to wage war once more, Avatar Aang. That is worth everything."

"Councilor Xinping, this also means the loss of millions of lives. There would be a famine and ultimately the complete collapse of society in the Fire Nation."

"It is what they deserve."

Aang stared him for a long time. "Unfortunately I do not share your opinion, Councilor Xinping…"

"But you are the Avatar… You must understand why this is so important."

"Yes I do. But I must remind you of the task of the Avatar… Their task is to maintain balance. Not just to benefit the Earth Kingdom. One nation has already been almost destroyed as a consequence of this war. I am not going to let the balance be damaged any further because of vengeful individuals." Aang took a deep breath. "Councilor Xinping, your proposal has been rejected. Furthermore, your services as a councilor are no longer required. When you were instated on the Counsel of Advisors, the terms were clear: we were to work to a peaceful solution without revenge. You agreed to those terms, but you are clearly unwilling to fulfill them. You continue pushing measures against the Fire Nation that the rest of the Counsel refuses every time...

_To be continued in 'Foundations of a city'. The fic can be found on my profile. _


End file.
